


The scarf dilemma

by orphan_account



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: God damnit, Like he gets mentioned, M/M, and im single, just fluff, like literally - Freeform, maybe sequel incoming???, stupid, theyre very in love, this is just experimental, uhhh dohyon short cameo ig, wrote this at 4am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a snippet into Wooseok and Seungyoun's daily routine (and not so daily routine).And a reminder to wear scarfs, children.(Ps: not proofread i‘m literally hallucinating rn)(Pps: english isn’t my first language so pardon any mistakes)
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	The scarf dilemma

2:46 am.

Two people sitting next to each other at the port, silhouettes barely visible due to the moon and a lonely street lantern a few meters away. The sound of crashing waves and gushing of water fills the cold air, soothing and yet strangely intimidating.

It had been a cold day that was followed by an equally cold night, so cold that little clouds of mist formed in front of your mouth when you breathed.

If you listened closely enough, you could hear the beating hearts of the two people on the port, steady and surprisingly in sync. They both didn’t say a word, ( not that it was needed ) the air seemed too fragile, as if it would burst when one of the two raised their voice. Their feet and shoulders touched from time to time, but both chose to ignore it.

Seungyoun was the first to break the melancholic silence:

“Wooseokie, I’m getting kinda cold” he admitted sheepishly.

The other man chuckled and tutted quietly. "If you had brought your scarf like I told you, you wouldn’t be cold right now” he said as he turned to lay a hand on Seungyoun’s cheek.

Seungyoun was beautiful. His caramel hair (Seungyoun dyed it a week before, apparently because Dohyon forced him to, but Wooseok knew exactly that Dohyon wasn’t capable of such things.) was ruffled by the harsh wind, which Wooseok decided made him look so much cuter.

Wooseok couldn’t see much of Seungyoun’s face since the darkness made it hard to decipher, but the moon’s faded shine bared enough light for Wooseok to see that the other’s nose and cheeks were tinted pink from the cold, the same colour as his lips, which formed a little ( and devastating ) pout.

Seungyoun looked to incredibly soft, it made Wooseok’s heart swell up and suddenly he wasn’t cold anymore, as a familiar warmth spread through his body.

His gaze wandered up Seungyoun’s face and when their eyes finally found each other, time seemed to stop.

Seungyoun was looking at him with so much adoration and love in his eyes, as if Wooseok was the brightest star of the universe and god, did Wooseok want to kiss him.

But his body decided to react differently and Wooseok buried his head into Seungyoun’s shoulder as tears quickly made their way into his eyes.

His heart was rapidly beating, and he felt as if he ought to burst any second, his stomach tingling in a oh so familiar way.

To this day he swears, hadn’t Seungyoun put his arms around Wooseok and pulled him closer, he would’ve risen to the stars, forever dancing to the tune of their hearts.

Quietly sobbing into the boy’s sweatshirt, surrounded by his smell, hearing his heartbeat, made Wooseok realize a few things. And when he noticed a light kiss pressed on the crown of his head, a soft “I’m here Wooseokie” muttered right after, he began to shake with tears, overwhelmed with the expense of his feelings for the boy holding him.

About half an hour later, when they were snuggled into blankets, sitting on Seungyoun’s couch, both a mug of tea in their hand and feet on the other’s lap, Wooseok had calmed down and was now again lecturing a grinning Seungyoun about wearing scarfs.

( “You need to be more careful, you’ll catch a serious cold that way and I don’t want you to..- stop laughing at me!” “But you look so cute when you’re angry” “…” )

The apartment was dimly lit, quiet background music dancing through the rooms and their quiet banter filling the silence. It was moments like these, private and intimate moments that both cherish with their whole life.

A story told through gazes and smiles, laughter and tears, quiet and small words, big and loud words, touches and little signs of affection, the story of Seungyoun and Wooseok, of Wooseok and Seungyoun, the story they continue writing themselves with every day.

“Hey, Wooseok?”

Said boy felt Seungyoun nudging his leg. ”Hmm??” he hummed and looked up from the movie they put on as entertainment.

“Someday, when we grow older and a bit less handsome than now, would you like to move to the ocean with me?”

Seungyoun had his head tilted slightly and his eyes looked very desperate, it reminded Wooseok so much of a little puppy asking for pets, that he broke into a wide grin and reached forward to pet Seungyoun’s hair.

“Of course, Younie, I’d even do it right now.” The latter’s face lit up and with sparkling eyes he asked:

“Would you really?” Wooseok nodded and kept petting Seungyoun’s hair.

“Then let’s do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhhh,,,  
> I'm not sure why I thought this was a good idea ig  
> If you liked it then please let me know, I'm rly thinking about continuing this but I don't know if it'll even be worth it sooo,,,
> 
> oh and btw this was inspird by Shalala by Moses Gun Collective  
> thanks for reading !!


End file.
